Do you remember when it happened Sammy?
by ephiny63
Summary: A Weechester oneshot done in flashback. Dean remembers a scar Sam has on his forehead and how he got it while Sam is unconscious. Some very minor spoilers for Season 6. Hurt Sam and doting big brother Dean. Dedicated to Maxandkiz  Some bad language.


**Do you remember when it happened Sammy?**

**Author's note:** I know I am currently under fire trying to get my two current WIPs out but this one just won't leave me alone and seeing that it is a oneshot I thought it might get the stirring done on the other two plots.

**WeeChester story**: Just coz I feel like it though it is a flashback.

Sam 28 and 7 and Dean 32 and 11

For Maxandkiz hope this helps honey :0)

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, Sth Dakota

April 10th 2011

Dean sat on the edge of the thin mattress and watched his brother the same way a mother bird watches over her young; unblinking and over-protective. Tentatively he reached out and brushed a stray hair from Sam's sweat-dampened forehead his finger grazing the fine scar angling from the middle of his forehead to his left eyebrow. His own brow furrowed as he tried to remember that particular scar of Sam's. He had an internal catalogue of Sam's injuries and scars just as he did of his own although this particular one seemed to be missing from the list.

'Damn you gave me a fright Sammy,' Dean said startling himself with the sudden sound of his own voice ringing in his ears. The panic room built deep in Bobby's basement was not just quiet it was eerily still as though everything was paying homage to the unconscious young man and waiting patiently for him to wake. 'That seizure or whatever you want to call it, I thought I had lost you just when I got you back. Not Robo-Sam but my Sammy. Fuck this is a momentous chick flick moment and you're not even aware of it.' Dean chuckled in a self-depreciating style that he had patented a long time ago. 'And yes I said momentous Sam. Dammit Sammy I never wanted you to go through this … why did you have to? Yeah I know why and I guess if it was me I would've done the same thing ya know. I remember that scar now, dunno how or why I forgot it maybe we've both got too many scars to remember now?' Slowly Dean scrapped his hand over his face trying to get rid of the cobwebs and shadows of the bone-weariness he felt and then on a whim moved to sit behind Sam carefully and tenderly lifting his unconscious brother's head and shoulders to rest on his knee, randomly combing his fingers through Sam's chocolate brown hair and stared down at the tiny scar once again.

'Do you remember when it happened Sammy?' He asked his voice suddenly even more gravely as he took a drink from his nearly empty beer bottle and continued his unblinking surveillance of Sam's face, 'what I would give to see those green eyes of yours Sam, right now this minute and any puppy dog look you wanna add to them.'

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, Sth Dakota

February 4th 1990

Two small boys sat side by side on the second last step, their matching green eyes both shadowed and dark with pent-up emotions. A small fist made its way to fit in with a slightly bigger one belonging to the best big brother a kid could ask for; the only acknowledgement was a small gentle squeeze of the fingers and an offered shoulder to lean again.

'I don't like dad and Uncle Bobby fighting Dean.' Seven year old Sam Winchester whispered just loud enough for his big brother to hear, 'they sound so mad at each other … or they mad at us … at me?'

'Nah they're just two old geezers … hang on why would they be mad with you Squirt?'

'M'not squirt … I was the one who broke Uncle Bobby's lamp.' Sam sniffled as he ran his sleeve across his running nose.

'Eww gross Sammy where's your tissues?' Dean knocked him gently with his shoulder and then a small wan grin. 'Nah they're not mad at you or us … just like hearin' themselves yell I guess.'

'Don't like it Dean,' Sam said flinching against his brother when he heard the distinctive sound of flesh hitting flesh. Dean swore under his breath drawing on his own small lexicon of cuss words he straightened his shoulders and looked down at his shaking little brother. 'Come on Sammy let's get outta here.'

'Okkies Dean,' Sam nodded but still waited on the step until Dean was standing in front of him checking out their safety before they made their getaway out of the front door of their Uncle Bobby's house and into the wonderland of the salvage yard, a graveyard of car carcasses and heaven for two brothers. Normally they would rush outside to play amongst the wreckages wanting to relieve boredom and pent-up energy but this time they crept outside to relieve their fear for what was happening with their father and 'uncle'.

'Dad sounded more mad than normal Dean,' Sam remarked as he kicked a random stone and watched it bounce off a tarnished and dented hubcap. 'What if he don't want us to come here no more?'

'It's what if he doesn't want us to come here anymore Sammy and that's not gonna happen … who else is there for dad to leave us with when he goes to work.'

'M'scared Deanie.' Sam pushed against his brother's side and stared up at him with mournful green eyes filled with tears.

'How about we play a game Sam?' Dean asked hating to see that look on Sam's face.

'Can we play hide and seek?' Sam asked seemingly perking up at the idea of playing his current favourite game.

'Yep sure you go and hide and I'll count to twenty.' Dean said with a small but happy grin adorning his freckled face.

Without another word Sam sprinted off to hide amongst the cars and wrecks; Bobby's half-grown watch dog Rumsfeld at his heels barking happily as she joined in the game.

Dean watched his little brother carefully as he counted loudly, to let Sam hear him but to also drown out the remnants of the argument between the so-called adults of the family.

S—D

'What about the boys John?' Bobby yelled angrily spittle flying from his mouth as he stared the younger man down. 'Do you even think of them when yer out gitting stone cold drunk again?'

'They're not your problem Singer,' John sneered, 'they're my sons not yours.'

'Yeah well they became my problem when ya started leavin' them.'

'Don't worry I won't bother ya again.'

'Nothing to do with it John and ya know it,' Bobby took a deep breath and tried to calm down but failed miserably, 'I love those kids as they were me own but that doesn't mean … Just listen to reason will ya?'

The sound of crashing metal and glass quickly followed by a high pitched scream of pain and fear silenced both of them and then in unison turned and ran for the front door.

S—D

'…twenty here I come Sammy,' Dean called out as he started to search Sammy's usual hiding spots. The kid was small and could fit into the tiniest of places just to tick Dean off sometimes and other times to hide from whatever scared him at the time. 'I'm gonna find ya Sammy.' In the distance he heard a faint giggle and an evil grin spread across his face as he realised where Sam was, the excited barking of Rumsfeld sealing it for him.

Just as he neared the row of cars where he knew Sam was hiding he heard a scraping sound followed by a cracking and shattering of glass. Horrified the eleven year old turned and stared mesmerised by the way the cars seemed to move in slow motion, as the domino effect took over and one tumbled against another.

'Sammy!' he screamed and finally made himself move right at the same time the cars toppled an unholy sound of cracking glass and fracturing metal echoed through the auto scrap yard followed quickly by an ear-piercing scream of pain and terror. 'Sammy!'

Sprinting without drawing a breath Dean skidded to a stop landing on his knees by two little sneakered feet poking out from the debris, 'no, no Sammy.' Crawling forward slowly Dean reached out to touch his very still younger brother, 'Sammy please talk to me.'

'Dean? Sam?' John bellowed his rage against his friend forgotten as fear squeezed his heart, 'boys where are you?'

'Dean? Sam?' Bobby called as he jogged down the rows of cars, 'Rumsfeld where are ya girl?'

'Daddy! Uncle Bobby!' Dean yelled as he clutched Sam's hand and crouched next to the pile of cars and junk covering his little brother, 'hurry please.' He cried as tears fell unheeded down his pale cheeks. Sam hadn't stirred once or made a sound since he cried out when the wrecks fell.

'Dean what happened?' Bobby called out the first to arrive he dropped to his knees next to the distraught boy; his breath caught in his throat when he saw the small hand and arm protruding from beneath the wreckages, 'Sam?'

'He's so cold Uncle Bobby,' Dean cried looking lost and broken, 'he won't answer me I keep askin' him but he don't answer.'

'Dean what happened?' John demanded as he too came to a stop next to the boy, 'what did you do?'

'John!' Bobby said glaring up at the man, 'this aint the place…'

'It's your fault!' Dean turned to his father, anger replacing the helplessness and heartache, 'Sammy could be dead and it's all your fault.'

'Stop it Dean.' John ordered, 'what happened? Why were you two out here?'

'Enough John, for heaven's sake can't it wait until we git Sammy out?' Bobby asked as he turned his attention back to the injured youngest Winchester.

'Sam?' John blinked and then turned his attention to his youngest son, his baby, 'Sammy?'

'We've gotta git him out now,' Bobby said as he stared at the crumpled metal tomb hovering above Sam.

'How?' John scratched at his beard as he took in the damage.

'They just started to move and bam down they went,' Dean mumbled as he took Sam's hand in his again, seemingly speaking to neither of the adults he concentrated on his brother, 'I didn't … it was like something pushed them and down they came. We's just were playing hide and seek to get away from you two. Sam was so scared we came out here to play. They just moved on their own and then fell right on him before I could reach him.' Dean turned to look up at Bobby, tears shone in his green eyes darkening them to almost black. 'Help him please Uncle Bobby?'

'We're gonna git him out don't worry Dean,' Bobby said levelling his gaze at John, 'we've gotta git these shored up afore we even try though.'

'Yeah I know,' John muttered testily he didn't fail to notice Dean turning to Bobby instead of him, his own father.

'There's rope and stuff in the shed,' Bobby stood and grabbed hold of John's arm steered the shocked father towards the large barn-like building.

'D'n?' a muffled fear-filled voice came from beneath the rubble.

'S-Sammy?' Dean lurched forward eager to see his brother's face but still he remained wary of the perilous position Sam was in.

'Wanna go back inside Deanie don' feel so good.' Sam said though his words were slurred and very slow in coming out, 'feel sick.'

'Hang in there Sammy okkies? Dad and Uncle Bobby are here an' there gonna get you outta there.'

'No more fighting?' Sam gasped, his breath came in short, shallow gasps, 'tired Dean.'

'Hang in there Squirt please don't …'

'We're right here Sam,' John said finally sounding more like a concerned father, 'we're gonna get you out son.'

S—D

An hour later Sam blinked, looked up at his brother's face and gave him a small smile before his eyes slid shut and a small sigh escaped from his lips as his head lolled to the side.

'Sammy!' Dean cried out, the amount of blood covering Sam's face made him feel so sick but all he could think about was Sam was no longer awake.

S—D

'Yah know Sammy I really thought you were a goner there for a while!' Dean finished his tale as much as he could remember and even adding a few facts he was sure happened. 'In the end that cut on your head was the worst of your injuries and you sported a great big bandage for a while for such a tiny cut; lucky you got such a hard head huh? But seriously I thought I was gonna lose you and be stuck with just dad.' Dean chuckled softly and took another swig of his beer. 'We didn't let Dad or Uncle Bobby off the hook for ages though I remember that, we actually scored big time. Typical huh Sammy? It took something so scary for dad to see us as kids even if it was just for a short while.' Dean sighed and rested his head against the cool metal wall of the panic room, 'they tried to say it was coz of the snow and rain that had fell the weeks before but I dunno Sam, knowing what we know now, sometimes makes ya wonder if it was something else ya know. I mean those car wrecks weighed a tonne and yet when they fell they didn't crush ya. Thankfully of course I didn't want to be an only child.'

'Gee thanks Dean.' Sam whispered weakly as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on the face floating above him, 'wait am I?'

'Shut up bitch and just be glad that I was here for ya.' Dean blurted out as he extricated himself as quickly but as dignified as possible from behind Sam.

'Thanks Dean,' Sam smiled softly his head hurt like a thousand rhinos had herded through his skull but it felt so good having his brother hold him again; just like he did when they were younger and a small part of him hated their parting. 'I kind of remember bits of what happened.'

'I didn't think you could hear me … you, you were foxing me?'

'Nope just heard the end but was enough to remember … it was the winter before I found out what dad really did.'

'Yeah it was Sammy.'

'Dad and Bobby were fighting and we went out to play.'

'Do you remember what actually happened?'

'I heard a rumble and a voice laughing and then nothing until I woke up with you sitting next to me just like now.'

'Yeah well just don't get used to it bitch.'

'Jerk … just admit it.'

'Admit what?'

'You love your little brother.'

'Yeah well point him out and then I'll tell ya … honestly I'm glad you're awake Sam I …'

'Yeah I know Dean … same here.'

The End.


End file.
